


Anniversary

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Annivesary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild hurt, Thoughtful!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len's 3rd anniversary is coming up. Barry wants to make it special, but Len seems like he doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

“Who’s there?!” Barry jumped as Joe came in the doorway.

Joe made his way to the kitchen to find Barry turned around a gripping wooden spoon. “Barry? What are you doing here? You have a house of your own now.” 

“Joe! you scared me.” barry said as he turned to what he was cooking on the stove.

Joe walked up behind him with raised eyebrows. “Barr, you’re cooking?” 

“I know. I know. I completely suck, but my anniversary is coming up.” Barry said as he stirred the lumpy sauce.

“Anniversary?” 

“Yeah, the 3rd anniversary of our first...datish thing.” Barry shrugged as he mixed the sauce and lifted the spoon to his mouth. He almost gagged right there. 

Joe laughed. “Come on, let me taste.” 

Barry handed the spoon over and Joe tasted his concoction. Joe coughed when he tasted the sauce. 

“Barr, what are you even trying to make?” 

“It’s the first meal we had together. It was at some hole in the wall restaurant, so no one really cared when Len walked in. The restaurant was tiny themed.” Barry shrugged. It’s supposed to be some kind of pasta sauce. 

“I have about 3 more weeks to learn all the parts. The salad and the Bruschetta appetizer is totally fine. I just need the next two courses and dessert.” 

“What’s dessert?” 

“Coffee cake!” Barry said excitedly. “Did you know, there actually isn’t any coffee in coffee cake. Weird, right?” 

Joe shook his head and smiled as he patted Barry on the shoulder. “Good luck, Barry, it’ll be great. Even if it isn’t Snart doesn’t like you for your cooking skills.” 

“Hey!” Barry said as Joe made his way up the stairs. 

Barry dumped the sauce down the sink, washed the pan, and tried again. “I’ll get this. I have 3 weeks. 

A few hours later, Barry bid Joe goodbye and headed home utterly defeated. Seeing Len would get his spirits up, and it'd only push him so he can get the recipes right, Barry decided.

“Len, baby.” Barry said with batted eyelashes as he made his way to the couch. 

Len laughed loudly. “Yes, Barry?” 

“Any plans for September 14th?” Barry asked as he snuggled next to Len on the couch. 

Len flipped to a few channels. “Not any in particular right now. Why?” he asked with a frown. 

“No reason.” Barry smiled. They sat in the couch for the next few hours basking in each other’s company and flipping channel on the TV. 

Barry grew excited as he got into bed next to Len. He kissed at Len’s naked shoulder and bid him good night, playing the big spoon tonight. He had to get the recipe right. It was important to him. It’ had to be perfect. 

Barry woke up the next day and kissed Len goodbye as he flashed to work. He walked into the precinct happily and people looked at him strange.

“Can someone get Allen on the phone! We need him here ASAP!” Singh yelled from his office.

“Right here, Captain!” Barry waved. 

“Oh, uh, Allen. Good morning? Joe needs you at a crime scene.” 

“I’m on it!” Barry said almost in a sing song voice as he pulled on his CSI bag and headed back out the precinct doors. 

“He must have gotten laid.” came a random officer in the silent room. Everyone nodded in agreement before going back to their work. 

The days went by slowly. Barry spent everyday at Joe’s place trying to perfect the recipe and he was able to get it a few times with much effort. he still wasn’t confident in not messing it up when the day finally came though, so he worked harder at it. 

Iris walked into the kitchen to find him covered in random colored sauces. She teased him, but gave him a few ideas on fixing something he’d messed up. he made sure to write it down, just in case. Iris kept him company while he tried the recipe again. He was glad that he’d have someone new to test it on other than Joe and trying to feed Cisco the left overs in hopes it’d be good. 

“It’s pretty good, Barry. Slightly salty, but pretty okay.” Iris complimented as Barry beamed.

Barry was down to one week and he was getting closer and closer to perfection. He grinned at iris and took a bit as well. He felt proud of himself. He left soon after ,and headed straight home. 

“Len!” Barry beamed as he walked into the kitchen.

Len turned and smiled. “Hey, Barry.” 

Barry pulled him into a quick kiss and moved to the fridge to get something to drink. He frowned at what he saw written on the calendar. 

“Len, you’re going to go out to play cards with Mick this weekend?” Barry asked carefully. 

“Yeah, why? We’re not doing anything are we?” 

“Well, no. Not really.” Barry smiled weakly. 

“Great, Barr. We haven’t been able to play in a while. It should be fun.” 

“Of course, Len. You haven’t seen Mick in a while. He’s been busy with Aideen.” Barry said as they sat at the table for dinner.

“I know! Mick’s said that Aideen’s been trying to talk now. It’s still babbling, but Mick doesn’t care.” Len laughed. 

“Woah, that’s great.” Barry said dropping the subject. He felt sad inside, but he’d wanted Len to remember their anniversary on their own. He wouldn’t pry. 

Barry met Iris at Jitters that Wednesday. She told him about what happened the Monday night. 

“Our anniversary is in 3 days Iris, and it doesn’t seem like he remembers.” Barry said with a large frown. 

“Have you tried hints, Barry? Maybe he’s been busy?” 

“I want him to remember on his own though.” Barry replied. 

“It’ll work out, Barry. Len’s not a jerk. It probably just slipped his mind.” 

Barry nodded, but their talk still didn’t convince him. 

That Saturday, Len was at work. He’d gotten up early to leave, and Barry had gotten set in the kitchen after going to the grocery store in the late morning. They’d have an early dinner if he really was going over to Mick’s tonight. Barry worked hard at getting the meal together. Time passed so quickly that he didn’t realize it was already 4:30. Len would be back soon. He set candles on the table and set the bruschetta and salad on the table first. 

Len walked in and took off his coat as he greeted Barry. They sat down for dinner and Len smiled brightly as he ate the salad. barry brought out the first course and beamed when len complimented him. 

“Woah, Barry, it’s good. Have you been taking lessons?” Len teased as Barry pouted. 

They went through the next course and Barry brought out dessert, but Len hadn’t mentioned a word. Barry frowned, maybe he really didn’t remember. 

“Len, have you noticed anything...different with dinner?” Barry asked. 

Len looked down at their plates and the other plates Bay had brought out. 

“Um, well there’s baby carrots,” Barry nodded. 

“Baby potatoes, baby spinach, small plates, small servings.” Len looked up at Barry. “You’re not pregnant are you? can you even get pregnant.” 

Barry snorted. “No, Len, I’m not pregnant. Though you might be watching too much Full House.” 

“I don’t see anything different then other than you cooked.” Len said as he finished his last bite of coffee cake. 

He checked his watch. “I have to get to Mick’s soon. Babe, can you get my coat?” Len asked as he gathered the dishes and took them to the sink. 

“Len?” Barry almost whimpered. “You don’t remember anything?”

“No, babe, was I supposed to?” Len said as he quickly washed off the plates to set in the dishwasher.

“Our dinner?” 

“Yes, barry we had dinner. Now I have to go.” Len said. “Got my coat?”

“Uh, yeah, I’ll go get it.” Barry said absentmindedly. Barry wanted to cry. How could Len forget their anniversary? He pulled the coat out of the closet.

“Barry can you check my coat for the keys? I can’t seem to find them.” Len called from the kitchen. 

Barry sighed, but checked the pockets as he walked into the kitchen. He froze when he felt a little box. Barry pulled it out. He looked at Len then back at the box then back at Len. 

“Is this…” Barry trailed off. 

Len grinned as he took the box from his hand and opened it. In the box was a ring. It was an exact replica of the ring Barry had caught Len trying to steal the same day of their first date. Len pulled the ring out of the case and lifted Barry’s hand. 

“Barry Allen, will you marry me?” Len asked almost in a whisper as he placed the ring on barry’s finger. 

Barry looked down at the gleaming red jewel as tears flooded his eyes. “You remembered?” his voice cracked. 

“How could I forget.” Len said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss Barry. 

Barry leaned into Len and placed his hands on Len’s arms. He still tasted the coffee cake that they’d just finished. Barry felt lifted. He pulled away and pulled Len into a tight hug. He inhaled Len’s musky scent mixed with the smell of old ink and paper from the archives he worked in.

“I love you so much.” Barry said as he buried his face in Len’s button down. 

Len wrapped his arms around Barry in response and kissed the top of his head. “I love you too, Barry.” he whispered. 

“So, are you still going to play cards?” 

Len chuckled. “I never planned to, but if you want we can play.” 

Barry smacked at Len’s arms lightly. 

“Or we can do something else?” Len whispered hotly into Barry’s ear. 

Barry’s breath hitched and he nodded into Len’s chest. He yelped as Len picked him up in his arms and headed upstairs. Len dumped Barry on the bed and leaned over hims as he pulled Barry into a rough kiss. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” Barry said as he pulled away. “It will always be yes.”


End file.
